


Exposed

by WhomNobodyOwns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhomNobodyOwns/pseuds/WhomNobodyOwns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to figure out the clue to the second task, Harry runs into someone he doesn't expect and gets a lesson he'll never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

On Thursday night, Harry sneaked up to bed, put on the cloak, crept back downstairs, and, just as he had done on the night Hagrid had showed him the dragons, waited for the portrait hole to open. This time it was Ron who waited outside to give the Fat Lady the password ("banana fritters"). "Good luck", Ron muttered, climbing into the room as Harry crept out past him.

It was awkward moving under the cloak tonight, because Harry had the heavy egg under one arm and the map held in front of his nose with the other. However, the moonlit corridors were empty and silent, and by checking the map at strategic intervals, Harry was able to ensure that he wouldn't run into anyone he wanted to avoid. When he reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered, a lost-looking wizard with his gloves on the wrong hands, he located the right door, leaned close to it, and muttered the password, "Pine fresh", just as Cedric had told him.

The door creaked open. Harry slipped inside, bolted the door behind him, and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, looking around.

For just a moment, Harry was totally taken aback by the opulence of his surroundings, the quality of facilities on show far outshining anything that he'd experienced since he first arrived at Hogwarts, and he'd just begun reflecting on whether or not it might be worth making extra effort in all of his classes to try and get a prefect-hood himself, when he heard a splash from the far end of the room. Suddenly all the nerves from the journey to the bathroom came rushing back and he froze in place, cursing his rush to take the cloak off.

Gulping, he looked out over the enormous, swimming pool like bath and saw a figure, indistinct among the bubbles, swimming towards him with quick, powerful strokes. It was far too late to run now, they must have seen him as soon as he took the cloak off, why else would they be swimming towards him. There was no helping it, he'd have to just try and explain it all away, say a Gryffindor prefect had given him the password to help him work on the clue, try and avoid any awkward questions about the cloak and the map (thankfully folded up in his pocket by now) and hope that it wasn't a Slytherin in there. If it was then this might be the last night he spent at the castle.

By the time the figure reached him images were rushing through his mind of Snape's face if Harry was dragged into his office at this time of night and he could almost detect the oh so familiar sneer at the edge of his perception. It was, therefore, with great relief but even more surprise that he saw a familiar head rise up through the slightly thinner layer of bubbles near him and smile up at him.

"Cedric!" Harry gasped, all the blood rushing back into his face from wherever it had ended up, somewhere around his knees it felt like, "Am I glad to see you, I was worried that it'd be a Slytherin or something".

The older boy's face split into a broad grin that sent a shiver entirely unrelated to fear running down his back. "Yea you probably should have been a bit more cautious coming in here, it could have been anyone. Aah well, no harm done, and all the better for me that I was the one you interrupted eh." For a second Harry was totally confused before catching up all of a sudden.

"Right! You can show me exactly what you meant about the egg, I'm sure it'll be quicker than me figuring it out, this sort of riddle has never exactly been my forte."

"Yea, something along those lines." Cedric grinned again, then turned around suddenly and launched himself back off towards the middle of the pool. "Well come on then, the water's lovely, and you're going to have to get in sooner or later so I can show you how it works."

All at once the situation hit Harry and he could almost feel his face flushing with embarrassment. It wasn't like he had a problem with being nude publicly exactly, he'd been showering with the Gryffindor Quidditch team for years for god's sake, and he'd been skinny dipping with the Weasley boys several times over the summer, but this felt different. For one thing, he didn't know Cedric anywhere near as well as he'd known all of those others, and this whole situation felt different, somehow more intimate because it was just the two of them. Quite apart from that though, something about Cedric's grin had sent a worrying signal rushing from his brain, out into every part of his body then rushing back towards his groin where he could feel a distinct tightness starting to develop in his pants.

Sensing his hesitation Cedric called back towards him, "Oh come on, get in, I promise I won't watch you get undressed and you have to be in here to see what the clue means."

Steeling himself, Harry slid his robes off his shoulders to the floor and quickly began to dispose of the rest of his uniform, piling them haphazardly by the door. One he was down to just his boxer shorts he walked up to the very edge of the pool, hesitated for just a second, then yanked them down and stepped hurriedly into the pool, sliding neck deep into the gloriously warm water.

As soon as he was in he began to self consciously pull foam from the surface closer around him and looking around for Cedric. The other boy was swimming around somewhere towards the other side of the pool and Harry began to walk towards him slowly. If he was on his own he might have tried to swim across but he'd never really had much practice and he didn't want to embarrass himself any more than he felt he already had.

Hearing him enter the water, Cedric began to swim back towards him again and from closer to, Harry couldn't help but admire the way he slid through the water, muscles in his shoulders shining in the water.

"See, that wasn't too bad was it." Cedric stopped five or six yards from Harry, slightly too close for him to feel entirely comfortable, and stood with his hands on his hips like a teacher about to give a lecture. The effect was slightly thrown off though because he was so much taller than Harry that the water barely came up to his stomach, leaving his entirely chest exposed and Harry had to fight to keep from staring. "Now, how far have you got with the egg?"

Dragging himself back to the present, determined to figure out the solution to the egg problem here to avoid letting everyone down, Harry tried to think of everything he'd found so far."Well... it makes a horrible screeching noise when you open it, I guess that's supposed to mean something but I couldn't understand it. We tried a few things to make it speak English but it didn't seem to want to talk. Hermione thought that maybe it was something to do with the lights inside it but we couldn't really keep it open for long enough to look at them."

"Well, you've ruled out most of the possibilities there," Cedric said, nodding, looking all the more like a teacher and seemingly amused by the effect, "the only thing you haven't tried is opening it in different places. Did you know sound travels much faster in water than in air?"

"Oh, I sort of remember that from my muggle school, does that really have an effect on magic though? I thought we sort of operated outside of those rules."

Cedric laughed, "I'm honestly not sure, I just thought it sounded like something McGonagall would say, all I know is that it sounds a lot better under water, which makes sense once you've heard what it has to say."

"Oh, so all I've got to do is...", casting about for the egg, Harry suddenly realised that he'd left it a good ten feet from the edge of the pool.

"Yep, all you've got to do is open it underwater and listen to what it has to say, it'll explain the next task pretty clearly. Go on, I'll hang around in case you need help working out what any of it means."

"I, uhh, I mean", Harry was bright red at this point, spluttering out his words. He'd been reluctant enough let Cedric see him naked but with Cedric standing in front of him like that, his own nudity barely covered by the thin layer of foam, Harry's cock had become fully hard under the water and he felt like all he wanted to do was sink down to the bottom of the pool and die of shame. Even though Cedric hardly seemed like the sort to bandy about rumours, he could still hardly bear the thought of him realising that his own appearance had aroused Harry so much. He'd never told anyone that he was attracted to other boys before and this would be a horrible way to let someone realise now.

"Aah, I see." Cedric started wading casually through the water towards where Harry had left his possessions, "Well then, I'll get it for you if it helps." Harry pulled back as if he'd been burned as Cedric walked past him, close enough to touch, but couldn't quite drag his eyes away, turning to watch him march assuredly to the edge and pull himself out of the pool.

As the foam slid away from him, Harry caught just a glimpse of Cedric's tight buttocks and his dark crack before he managed to force his eyes shut, now convinced that this must all be some bizarre dream. Yes that had to be it, there was no way something this bizarre could be happening in real life, just a nice comfortable dream.

"Hey here's the egg. Come on Harry, catch!" Quidditch reflexes momentarily overrode his sense of decency and Harry's eyes snapped open, hands reaching out for the cold metal egg that he was sure would be flying towards him. Instead he found himself confronted with the sight of Cedric, standing on the edge of the pool, egg at his feet, hands on his hips again, totally naked.

The sight was enough to totally take Harry's breath away. Even without his glasses he was close enough to be able to make out every detail of Cedric's body from the taut muscles on his stomach to his strong thighs grown from years of broom riding, to his erect penis standing out from the trimmed patch of curly brown hair at his groin. Harry felt extremely out of his depth, his cheeks still burning red, feeling as if all the blood in his body was splitting in two and rushing straight into his head and his cock. He opened his mouth worthless

"So, what do you think?" Cedric was grinning now, seemingly pleased with how taken aback Harry looked. "I guess that my theory about you was right then... Oh, don't worry, as they say, it takes one to know one." He laughed a little, "Well, maybe not quite like that, but I'm pretty sure anyone who wasn't looking for the signs wouldn't have noticed, and I've been watching you quite closely for a while now Potter."

Managing to get his tongue back partially under his control, Harry managed to stammer, "I, uhh, have you? I didn't think there were any, uhh, signs, I wasn't even aware of, uhh, that myself until quite recently." He wasn't entirely sure where Cedric was going with this but he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be something bad by now, and from the sounds of things the two of them might have something more in common than Quidditch and the tournament.

"Yea that's often the way, or so I've heard, I guess I've always known about myself but we're all different. Anyway, let's have a look at this clue." Turning away from Harry momentarily, he bent over to pick up the egg. This time Harry didn't close his eyes and instead just stared, drinking in the view of Cedric from behind.

The older boy climbed back down into the pool and began to stride purposefully towards him, holding the egg under one arm and Harry had to force himself not to take a step back.

"Right then, shall we get on with this?" Cedric winked at Harry and lowered the golden egg into the water, cracking it open. For a second Harry expected the same screechy wailing that he'd heard every other time he'd opened it but he was taken aback, he could make out the faintest trace of a soft, singing voice sounding through the foam. "You're going to have to stick your head under there to hear what she's saying, I'll go down there as well to double check I've remembered everything."

With that Cedric disappeared suddenly under the thick layer of foam and Harry was left almost alone in the room. Drawing a deep breath, suddenly more aware than ever of his still full erection, he dropped to his knees, sinking under water. 

The first thing he was aware of was that the words that the voice was singing were much clearer now he was down here. He could make out the exact words of the song and started trying to commit them to memory, a task made much more difficult by the second thing that he became aware of. Cedric was very close to him down here, his eyes roving Harry's body hungrily, passing over him with an almost physical feeling touch that left him aching for more.

After the song ended Cedric gestured back up to the surface and Harry stood up with him, drawing in a deep breath, having expelled quite a lot of the air he'd taken in as soon as he'd seen Cedric's whole naked body again.

"So, got all of that?"

"I... I think so. Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you... while you look?" He faltered, feeling more exposed than in any exam.

"Not quite then, you'll want to remember all of this when you're actually doing the challenge, come on back under then."

Breathing deep, Harry dropped back under the water and listened more intently this time. Cedric stayed standing, walking around behind Harry out of his view which did help his concentration somewhat. This time he managed to hold his breath for two full runs through the song and then stood up straight, looking around for to see where Cedric had gone. Just as he fully straightened out he felt hands land on his shoulders and he jumped, moving instinctively to turn and finding that Cedric held him gently facing away.

The hands reached out and laced themselves around Harry's stomach, not quite pulling him in but not letting him step away either.

"Got it now?"

Harry gulped and began to recite the words as clearly as possible.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

As he spoke, he felt Cedric's hot breath across his neck, a brand new sensation, and if he wasn't focussing so hard on committing the poem entirely to memory he'd have been incredibly distracted by it. Reaching the end he felt a warm kiss being pressed into the side of his neck, gentle at first then more insistent, the older boy's lips parting and his tongue exploring the warm skin of Harry's neck, flicking gently over his collarbone.

Suppressing a moan as the tingles of pleasure passed through him, Harry turned into Cedric's warm embrace and stepped forward. Cedric seemed surprised for a moment, then pleased as Harry placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss. From the moment their lips met he knew it was different to any other, small number of kisses that he'd experienced, even beyond the fact that they were both naked and he could feel Cedric's hard cock pressing into his stomach. There was something hungry about it, both of them trying to experience every part of the other all at once, the rush of sensations almost overwhelming as they pushed against each other in the centre of the large pool.

Suddenly he felt his partner break away from his lips and reach down, placing one arm under his butt and another around the small of his back, lifting him up. Instinctively Harry wrapped his legs around Cedric's waist and hung on to him, pecking occasionally at whatever piece of skin happened to be in front of him, enjoying the swaying sensation and the feint taste of sweat on his tongue, not quite entirely washed away by the bath just yet.

Reaching the edge of the pool, Cedric placed him down sitting on the lip, feet still dangling in the water and kissed him once more, now at the same height. This time it was just moments before he broke away, just enough to leave a feint impression of the sensation on Harry's lips, enough to make him crave more.

"We don't have to do this you know, I don't want to force you to do anything, if you want to leave I swear I won't tell anyone about this or about you." He gazed sincerely into Harry's eyes and at that moment Harry knew he'd do just about anything. In response he reached out and placed one hand on Cedric's chest, running it across towards one dark brown nipple and drew a lazy circle around it before pinching down gently. Part of him couldn't believe he was being so bold but most of him didn't ever want to stop.

"I guess that's a no to leaving them." Cedric grinned slyly and slid down to his knees between Harry's legs, "good because that would have been a shame."

Harry didn't reply, he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say to something like that and besides, Cedric didn't seem to need any more than that. One of his hands, wet from the pool and slick from the soap was feeling it's way up the inside of Harry's thigh into the most intimate parts of his body, sending a tingling, pulsing sensation through his body, while Cedric kissed his way up the other, gently pushing his legs apart as he went.

He would, he knew, have normally felt afraid to be so vulnerable, so open to anyone else, but right now it felt right, he felt like he wanted to submit totally to Cedric, to let himself be consumed entirely. When Cedric reached for his cock, gently wrapping his hand around the shaft and slowly pulling back his foreskin, exposing the head it felt like every moment of his life had been reaching towards this moment. As Cedric's lips closed softly around the sensitive tip and he began to run his tongue across Harry's slit he couldn't help himself any more, leaning back and moaning, eyes closed in rapturous pleasure.

Staying like that, he felt what was happening to him rather than seeing it but Cedric went so slowly and intentionally that he could visualise exactly how he was moving. One hand, rough but tender, was slowly running up and down the length of his cock, eliciting sensations that he'd never managed to reach when he'd masturbated alone in his bed, while the other gently played with his balls, fondling and tugging softly. Meanwhile he could feel Cedric's lips running up and down over the the swollen head of his cock, tongue lapping at the slit on the end.

"Oh god, Ced, oh god that's so good", reaching outside he wrapped the fingers of one hand through Cedric's hair, almost just looking for something to grip onto so he didn't float away entirely on a river of pleasure. He knew he wouldn't last long, and as Cedric began to sink his mouth right down onto his cock, swallowing him right into his throat Harry's orgasm began to rush up onto him from deep down somewhere inside him.

"Oh god Cedric, I'm gonna cum." He cried out, eyes snapping open, head rolling forward to look down. At that, Cedric pulled his mouth off of Harry's cock, replacing it again with his hand flying up and down, and the sight of himself emerging from Cedric's lips pushed Harry right over the edge. With a wordless cry he fell over the edge and as a powerful muscular jerk ran through his body he came, a spray of white semen falling over Cedric's face, followed quickly by another, some dripping into his mouth and more laying un-cleaned on his cheek.

Breathing heavily, he could only gaze down into his Cedric's eyes, coming down from the heady high of his orgasm, watching his semen drip obscenely into his mouth. After a moment he slid down from the edge of the pool and into Cedric's arms again, glad for the buoyancy of the water because he was sure he couldn't stand properly right now, and kissed him tenderly, tasting the salty fluid that he'd left there, reaching down to grip Cedric's still achingly hard cock in his left hand and running his thumb over the head.

"That was amazing," he breathed, looking up to make eye contact again, "let me show you how good it felt."


End file.
